wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Large cart
Description A fairly large two wheel cart designed to be dragged by an animal. Large carts now requires 20.10 mind logic to be commanded, but they can still be dragged at any skill level. A large cart is a mobile container used to transport cargo or player. It has a larger capacity than its smaller counterpart small cart, it can be dragged by a player or led by up to two animals, and it can be locked with a large padlock. A large cart can have a commander and up to three additional passengers. Subcomponents *2x small wheel *1x small wheel axle Total Materials *7 shaft *22 planks *4 small nails *1 yoke Large carts can be difficult to start and continue at very low fine carpentry skill, so it is a good idea to make a few extra parts. Hitching *To hitch an animal to a cart, lead it with rope, right-click the cart, and select "Hitch". *To unhitch one of the animals, embark the cart as commander, right-click that animal and choose "Unhitch". *To unhitch both animals from the cart, right-click the cart and select "Unhitch". Hitching Notes *20.10 mind logic is needed to hitch animals. *The large cart needs to be at least 10 quality before animals can be hitched to it. *Hitching any animal will allow you to move the maximum weight capacity of the cart slowly. A second animal only makes it faster. *Brown bears are the fastest hitched animals yet discovered *Carts do not gain a speed advantage from traveling downhill, but are slowed when going uphill as with mounted creatures. *Animals cannot drag a cart over tiles that have a total slope of any two adjacent edges over 39. *All the usual animal traits and statuses like hurting will affect their cart-dragging speed. *Driver stamina is drained while driving the cart. Running out of stamina has no effect on the speed. Security Upon finishing the large cart, the last person who had the unfinished cart in the inventory becomes the owner. However if it was finished in the inventory no owner is set and the Manage vehicle option is not available even to the player who finished the large cart. Ownership can be transferred by the owner to any other player in the vehicle management window. The owner and any person with the Manage right can manage the usage permissions through a window available via the Manage vehicle menu option. The permissions control drive (embarking as commander), mount (embarking as a passenger), accessing the inventory hold of the cart and managing the settings. Each of these rights can be granted or denied to all friends, all villagers and everyone. The owner always has all permissions. The settings only take affect if the cart is locked, however. The owner of the large cart can attach a large padlock to it to enable permissions. The lock can be removed by everyone in possession of the key, but only the owner can attach it again. Another player can drag a locked cart regardless of what large padlock enabled management settings are used. Since server restarts unhitch animals, its possible another could drag your locked cart away. Two simple solutions are 1) to put heavy things in your cart or 2) store the cart in a secure area. As an example, if you were to put a small barrel in a cart and then a bunch of 100 kg unfinished charcoal piles in the barrel, it would make dragging more difficult. Furthermore, management option will prevent these others from accessing the inventory or using animals to drive the cart away. On Freedom carts can not be lockpicked. Trying to do so will result in the following message: Stealing carts is punished with death penalty here. You decide not to. Notes *The type of wood currently does not effect the texture or color of the cart. *The quality of the cart affects its decay rate; there is no other bonuses from increasing the quality of carts. *The volume of items will affect what fits in the cart. See the Container page for a item volume list. *Although carts cannot be dragged in water tiles, they can be pushed. They can be dragged through tiles with 5 slope of water or less. *24.60 kg of dye is needed to paint a large cart. *The maximum weight a player can drag in a large cart is determined by the formula: (Body Strength * 7 - carried weight) * 10 - 240. *Items can be stowed in large carts during construction, but will drop out when too heavy and will encumber the cart during construction. If the item becomes too heavy to remove and too heavy to finish, the cart will be useless and the item cannot be removed. If boats are being made in it, then it is advisable to take the cart to the water before finishing the boat. Useful capacity quantities *7 rafts or finished support beams. *18 felled trees *59 slabs *73 logs *100 dirts, heap of sand, peats, ores or Rock shards. This can be increased to 312 if 6 or 7 rafts are used. *100 hull planks The capacity can be adjusted by stacking other containers, such as rafts, inside.